A Seedrian Grows on Mobius
by Kellie Fay
Summary: After the adventures in Sonic X all that was left of Cosmo was a little white seed.  As the tree grows Sonic realizes the potential for what may one day be
1. Voices Calling Out

A Seedrian Grows on Mobius

By Kellie Fay

After the adventures in Sonic X all that was left of Cosmo was a little white seed. As the tree grows Sonic realizes the potential for what may one day be.

Disclaimer: Sonic and co belong to SEGA, Team Sonic, and 4Kids.

This is actually a prologue for the story "In Cosmo's Shadow" which is almost finished. I felt that Shadow needed to mend some fences after Sonic X, but first I needed to set the stage, but the prologue got a little long so it deserves its own story. I am trying to incorporate both the Games and Sonic X into a continuity. If you want to after reading this you can also read "Moving On" which only got one review.

As always reviews help the insecure author know she is appreciated.

Chapter 1 Voices Calling Out:

Nobody expected it. Sonic didn't even expect it, and he knew he dreamed of her after she sacrificed herself. Still even though he remembered Cosmo fondly, Sonic could not have been prepared for what happened.

He sat in a large oak overhead watching Tails transplant the small slender limbed sapling from its pot to a space outside his workshop. The little tree Tails propagated from Cosmo's seed grew faster than any tree Sonic had seen before. In a few months it outgrew the pot Tails kept it in. Since the little tan barked tree stood now taller than Tails, Amy suggested that maybe it would grow better outside. Ever the fusser Tails insisted that he transplant the tree himself.

"Looking good buddy," Sonic said with a smile. The tree looked lovely. The bark was a healthy bronze tan, and the leaves were the richest green Sonic ever saw. A few small pink buds recently began forming. Amy couldn't wait to see what the flowers looked like when they bloomed.

Tails smiled shyly and gave the dirt around the sapling one last pat. "Do you think she'd like it?" He asked his smile dropping to something sadder. His two tails drooping simultaneously

"I'm sure she'd love it, Tails. Now her tree has room to grow and spread her roots." Sonic told him encouragingly.

A slight breeze tickled the tips of Sonic's quills, and he clearly heard someone laughing. _Oh I love my new spot. It has lots of sun, and so much room. I'll grow big and strong for all of you._

_HUH?_ Being very careful not to let Tails know something rattled him. Sonic looked around carefully, but he just saw the tree they just planted. And yet he still heard a young girl's laughter.

_Two weeks later _

Sonic looked out into the darkness listening to the wind blow. Shivering slightly he turned back to his bed and snuggled in. Windy nights like this always brought unusual sounds. It didn't bother him too much, but he worried about Tails a little. Tails tried to pretend that he was happy, but often he and Amy would catch Tails looking at his little tree with a sad expression.

_I really should go check on Tails. He hates wind storms like this._ Sonic thought, but the long day finally caught up to him. He felt warm and comfortable under the covers. _Maybe I'll just call Amy to check on him. She lives closer to him anyway. I'll get up in…just….a…_zzzzzzzz.

_Sonic, Sonic wake up._ The voice in his head penetrated the dream about Egg-Man ballroom dancing with Knuckles. He opened his eyes and looked about, but he didn't see anyone in his room. "Huh? Who's there?" He almost put his head down again thinking it was part of his dream when the voice called again loud and clear.

_Sonic please wake up! Tails is having a nightmare! Please go help him._

Now Sonic sat up. He rubbed his eyes, and looked around again. "Who's there?" He called again.

_Please Sonic hurry!_

He still felt half asleep, but he knew one thing. Tails needed him, and he needed him now. He flew out of his bed, and raced across the village to Tails home and workshop. Opening the door to Tails' bedroom he saw the little kit thrashing around in his bed, in the grip of a major nightmare.

"Tails!" Sonic ran over to his friend, and wrapped him in his arms, rocking him, and talking to him quietly. "Wake up Tails. It's just a bad dream. You have to wake up pal."

It took a few minutes but eventually Tails opened his eyes and looked at Sonic bleary eyed. "Sonic?" Then suddenly his memory must have kicked in because the little fox melted into tears. "I….I dreamed the Metarex were here. They were trashing everything. They killed you and….and they chopped down Cosmo's tree."

"Shhhh," Sonic said still rocking Tails gently. "It was just a dream. Everything is fine." He couldn't blame Tails for having nightmares about the Metarex. Cream still had them from time to time, and so did Amy. Sonic didn't know if Knuckles had nightmares, and the stubborn echidna wouldn't tell them if he did, but there were still a few nights where Sonic would wake up after dreaming about that world of water Dark Oak sucked him into.

Sonic rocked, and whispered to Tails a few minutes more until his friend fell back asleep. Reluctantly Sonic tucked Tails back in, and left the house. Part of him wanted to stay, and keep an eye on his friend until morning, but if Tails caught him it would be an argument about he wasn't a baby anymore, and didn't need a nursemaid.

_Of course that's not the point, but that's how he'd feel. _Sonic resolved to talk to Amy about it tomorrow. She lived closer and maybe she could help him out with Tails. Still Sonic paused in the back by the workshop. _Maybe I should try to nap here in the trees tonight. At least then I'll be nearby if Tails has another dream._

"Sonic? What are you doing up? It's two in the morning?"

Sonic looked up to find the owner of the voice was Rouge. She sat up in the tree grinning down at him.

Sonic wasn't in the mood to verbally spar with the bat. "Tails had a nightmare," He said flatly tilting his head to look at Rouge out of the corner of his eye. He closed his eyes, and faced away from her. "I was just checking up on him."

"Don't you like live about a mile from here? How on Mobius did you know he was dreaming?" Rouge asked.

All bravado fell away. "I don't know," he admitted. "Something woke me up telling me to get over here that Tails was having a nightmare. I don't know what it was."

He heard Rouge land right next to him. He opened his eyes and saw that she was genuinely concerned. "You really don't know? Maybe you dreamed it." She said trying to sound reasonable.

"I don't think so," Sonic said, "whatever it was woke me up. Even if it was a dream, it was real too. Tails was having a nightmare. I remember hearing a voice calling me." Just then Sonic yawned.

Rouge looked him up and down. "You look like you could use some more sleep, Sonic," she observed. "You go on home. I'll keep an eye on the kid for you, and in the morning I'll tell Amy, how's that?"

Sonic never trusted Rouge when she got altruistic, but another yawn made up his mind for him. "I think I'd better take you up on that deal. I'll think clearer in the morning to. Thanks Rouge. I owe you a favor." You never, never told Rouge that you 'owed her one'. Her price always became a chaos emerald.

Rouge grinned at him. She knew full well why he worded his gratitude that way. "Go on blue boy get back to sleep," she said.

Sonic nodded, and raced back to his own house. He kicked off his sneakers, and went back to bed, but he found it hard to relax enough to go back to sleep. What woke him up? What told him that Tails was having a nightmare? Something funny was going on and he didn't know what.

The wind outside his home died down to a gentle breeze that rustled the trees. It almost sounded like someone humming, like that song Cosmo used to be fond of humming in the Blue Typhoon while she helped out. He wasn't sure when, but the remembering turned to dreaming, and he knew nothing else until he felt the sun on his quills that morning

He knew he overslept a little, but picking up the speed on his morning run would eliminate that lost time. He wanted to get back over to Tails' house so he could check on his best friend.

Coming Soon Chapter 2 Madness In The Light Of Day

Sonic quivered underneath his two friends. "It's her," he muttered shaking his head. "It can't be her, but it's her. It can't be her. I'm losing my mind."

"Can't argue with that," Rouge commented. A glare from Knuckles made her sigh, and try again. "Sonic you need to calm down, and tell us what's going on."

"The voice," Sonic muttered more to himself than to them. "I've been hearing her for the last two weeks. It's Cosmo!"

Something clicked in Rouge's head. "Cosmo told you Tails was having a nightmare last night?" Sonic nodded.

"Cosmo's alive?" Knuckles asked.

"Cream is right," Sonic said still quivering with emotion, "Cosmo's the tree!"


	2. Madness in the Light of Day

A Seedrian Grows on Mobius

By Kellie Fay

Disclaimer: Sonic and co belong to SEGA, and Team Sonic.

For more info see Chapter 1

Chapter 2: Madness In The Light Of Day

Sonic spied Amy outside her house watering her garden when he finished his run. He zipped over. "Hey Amy," Sonic said hoping Rouge kept her promise. "How's Tails?"

"I think he's still sleeping," Amy said. "Rouge told me what happened last night. Sonic, how did you know that Tails was having a nightmare?"

"I don't know, I just did," Sonic said. It worried him a little, but he wasn't sure why.

Just then they saw Cream and Cheese skipping down the path with a covered basket. "Good morning Amy! Good morning Sonic!" Cream said cheerfully.

Amy grinned. "Morning Cream, Cheese. What's in the basket?"

Cream displayed the basket proudly. "Well Cosmo told me last night that Tails had a horrible nightmare about the Metarex. So I thought I'd bring him over some muffins for breakfast to cheer him up."

Sonic snapped around instantly. _Cosmo told her?_

Amy sighed. "Cream, I keep telling you. You can't call the tree Cosmo. It will just upset Tails. Can't you give it another name?"

Cream looked distraught. "But Amy it is her name. Why won't you believe me?"

Sonic watched Amy take in a deep breath, and try to be patient. "Cream I know you've been having dreams about Cosmo, but that doesn't mean that she's the tree. They're just dreams. I miss her too."

The last thing Sonic wanted to do was get in the middle of a quarrel between Amy and Cream. He was going to try to change the subject, but then he heard a rustle in the trees, and a soft whispering voice.

_Amy doesn't understand Cream. She can't hear me when she's awake, only in her dreams. Just agree with her for now. We'll figure something else out later._

Something in Sonic's mind broke free at that moment. For the last two weeks his subconscious tried to keep him from recognizing that voice. He knew that voice, but it was not possible, not at all. It was even insane to consider the possibility for even a second. It couldn't be true, it couldn't!

"Sonic?"

Sonic blinked and found himself back in front of Amy's house with her, Cream, and Cheese looking at him concerned.

"Sonic are you okay?"

Sonic's thoughts were still playing merry hell with his common sense. He couldn't think. He had to get away, and clear his head. "I gotta run," he said, and before either girl could ask him what was wrong he fled.

**BOOM: BOOM: BOOM:**

Safely tucked away in her tree house Rouge frowned, and opened her eyes. Only one creature on this planet made that noise, and it wasn't Egg-Man. "Great," she muttered. "Here I go doing him a favor and now he won't let me sleep!"

Rouge left her tree house, and launched herself high above the tree tops trying to see where Sonic could be going in such a hurry. To her left she could see Knuckles at the altar of the Master Emerald frowning in the direction of the Sonic booms. She glided down to join him. He barely gave her a good morning. "Aren't you usually going to bed now?" He asked keeping his eyes on the cloud of dust in the distance.

"Hard to sleep when Mr. Mach two is blasting himself across the planet." Rouge said. She wanted to be annoyed, but Knuckles frown didn't look angry. He almost looked concerned.

"This isn't normal," he said simply. "Sonic knows how much damage his blasts can cause. He only runs that fast if he's in a fight, or he's really upset about something, and nothing is interrupting his running."

Rouge caught on. "That means he isn't fighting. What do you suppose is the matter then?" She asks.

Knuckles frowned in thought. "If you can tackle him I think I can get him to come this way. Then we can ask him." He walked up the stone stairs to the Master Emerald. "Sonic is sensitive to the energies of the Chaos Emeralds so he probably is sensitive to the Master Emerald to. I can probably lure him here with the Emerald's energies, but we'll have to get him to stop."

The sound of running water gave Rouge an idea. "You lure him here. I'll stop him."

"Right!" Knuckles said. He closed his eyes, and began communing with the Master Emerald.

Knowing she didn't have much time at the rate Sonic was running, Rouge flew up to her tree house, and grabbed one of her trinkets from Earth, an old style seltzer bottle. She popped a fresh cartage in, and flew off to the waterfall to fill up the bottle. She heard the distant explosions grow closer, and flew back to the Master Emerald.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Knuckles said glancing up from his concentrating.

"I don't care how fast he goes, he's not going to run with a face full of water," Rouge answered back.

In what seemed like seconds they saw Sonic no more than a blue streak of light speeding right for the Master Emerald. Rouge planted herself right in front of the gem, and let go with the full force of the water.

The water didn't stop Sonic completely, but he slowed down enough for Knuckles to tackle him, and hold him down. Rouge put the bottle aside, and assisted Knuckles in holding the panicking hedgehog down.

At first Sonic didn't recognize them. He struggled, and tried to get up. Both Rouge and Knuckles knew that if Sonic got purchase with his feet again, he could knock them both off, and run for it before they knew what hit them. Rouge decided that more drastic measures needed to be taken so she pulled back, and delivered a huge open handed slap to Sonic's face.

Sonic stopped momentarily stunned. So Rouge asked him firmly, "Sonic what the hell has gotten into you? Why were you tearing across the planet like that?"

Now that he sat still he began to feel the effects of the run. Breathing heavily he muttered, "no, can't stop, can't think. Gotta run."

"No you don't!" Knuckles said, giving him a little shake. "You're tearing up half the jungle. Now tell us what on Mobius is the matter with you?"

Sonic quivered underneath his two friends. "It's her," he muttered shaking his head. "It can't be her but it's her. It can't be her. I'm losing my mind."

"Can't argue with that," Rouge commented. A glare from Knuckles made her sigh and try again. "Sonic you need to calm down and tell us what's going on."

"The voice," Sonic muttered more to himself than to them. "I've been hearing her for the last two weeks. It's Cosmo!"

Something clicked in Rouge's head. "Cosmo told you Tails was having a nightmare last night?" Sonic nodded.

"Cosmo's alive?" Knuckles asked.

"Cream is right," Sonic said still quivering with emotion, "Cosmo's the tree!"

Knuckles and Rouge looked at each other. Just when Sonic started to make sense he veered off again into crazy. Rouge stifled the automatic response, and when she saw Knuckles opening his mouth she punched him hard in the shoulder, and shook her head at him when he glared at her. "Why do you think that Cosmo is that tree?" Rouge asked him gently.

"Ever since we replanted it," Sonic said finally calming down a little, "I've been hearing voices. I can hear her singing, and talking to me. I tried to tell myself that I was imagining things, but when Cream told Amy flat out that the tree was Cosmo I remembered it was her voice I've been hearing." Sonic sat up, and put his head in his hands. "How can that even be? I have to be losing my mind."

"Sonic, listen to me, you can't do anybody any good in this condition. You have to calm down," Rouge said firmly. She started rubbing his back hoping the physical contact might just relax him a little where he'd start making some sense. She looked over at Knuckles who was staring at the Master Emerald for some reason. The Emerald throbbed twice in response then started to pulse gently.

Rouge could see the effect on Sonic at once. He closed his eyes again, and began to take deep breaths. He tried to open his eyes once or twice after a second, but closed them right away again. His trembling stopped, but he looked tired for the first time in Rouge's memory.

"Knuckles?" She began, but he cut her off.

"Rouge I want you to go get Espio. He knows about stuff like this. Don't worry Sonic isn't going to run off on me any time soon."

Rouge didn't know why Knuckles wanted Espio, but she nodded, and left Sonic in the echidna's care flying off to look for the Chaotix.

Coming Soon Chapter 3 A New Trick

_Well that was interesting,_ Espio finally said after a long pause.

Not quite wanting to give up the calm Sonic just answered him automatically. "What do you mean?" He asked.

_I was aware of your sensitivity to the Chaos Emeralds, but you have a sensitivity to life energies as well._

"Well their kind of related," Sonic said. He never thought about how he did stuff, he just did it. He knew that when he was young his elders were always trying to figure him out though. He'd hear a bunch of terms like Chaos energies, and Life energies, but he didn't understand it all.

_Children who have not been taught that such things are impossible are most open to such abilities, but you most definitely have a sixth sense, and it is through that you are hearing Cosmo's spirit._

"Espio stop telling me to be quiet, and tell me what's going on!" Knuckles voice sounded harsh to Sonic's ears. He opened his eyes to see Knuckles and Rouge standing there glaring at the chameleon impatiently.

Espio glared right back at Knuckles then looked directly at Sonic and smirked. _Knuckles doesn't do patient well does he?_ He said silently.

Sonic looked directly at Espio. His mouth never moved. "I can hear you," he said cautiously. "But you didn't say anything?"


	3. A New Trick

A Seedrian Grows on Mobius

By Kellie Fay

Disclaimer: Sonic and co belong to SEGA, and Team Sonic.

Gee having trouble keeping this on the front page Please Review It will make me feel better.

Chapter 3 A New Trick

"I'm losing my mind." Sonic complained taking the water Knuckles offered. He felt horrible. For some reason he had the sensation of Angle Island slowly rotating which made him dizzy. That combined with his shaky knees kept him pretty much grounded for the moment, and he didn't know why he felt so terrible, except for the fact he might be going crazy.

The fact that Knuckles didn't automatically contradict him worried Sonic more than he wanted to let on. _Great I am crazy even Knuckles thinks so._

"You said Cream said it first, and from what you said she had that argument with Amy before. She just has that idea stuck in your head now that's all." Knuckles answered, but Sonic wasn't fooled at all. Knuckles was thinking about what to say, which meant he didn't want to freak Sonic out.

_Still Knuckles is right Cream said it too, but how can it even be possible? It's crazy. I'm crazy for even thinking it._

"You're not crazy," a new voice said. Sonic looked up from where he sat to see Espio looking down at him. Sonic flushed embarrassed that Knuckles and Rouge thought to bring someone else into his problems. Espio sat down on the steps next to Sonic and spoke again, "though I can see where that would be a frightening concept for you. To have someone of your power take leave of their senses would be terrifying."

Sonic nodded immediately feeling better. Espio understood. It wasn't the original idea that scared him so much, it was the idea that maybe he really was crazy. He'd seen and dealt with enough madmen in his life to know how dangerous he could be if he completely flipped out.

"And if that idea frightens you it's a sure sign that you're not crazy," Espio added. Sonic took a deep breath, and relaxed finally. Espio gave him that moment then asked. "So now will you tell me what sparked that idea?"

Sonic knew that Knuckles was right to bring Espio here. He read up on the weirdest of stuff. If anyone could make sense of what was going on with that tree it would be him. Sonic told him everything; from him finding the seed when Cosmo died, to the replanting, to the voices he began hearing, to the quarrel this morning.

"It wasn't until Cream came out, and said the tree was Cosmo that I realized that the voice I'd been hearing since then was hers." Sonic shook his head trying to rid himself of the thought. "But that's crazy it can't possibly be right."

"Not as crazy as you might think," Espio replied calmly. When Sonic and the others looked at him puzzled he went on. "Honestly how much do you know about her people? She might have looked like us, but her people were based on plant life. She was unaffected when Dark Oak tried to drain energy from animal life, and she did have the ability to control plants. You said yourself she produced the seed you found. How can you say it's impossible for her spirit to be within the tree?"

Sonic took another sip of water, and shrugged. "I guess I didn't think of that." He answered. "But why can I hear her? I think someone would have mentioned if they heard Cosmo's voice."

"Well obviously Cream has, but she hasn't spoken of it to anyone but Amy," Espio observed. "And as for you…." The chameleon broke off looking at Sonic deep in thought. "I have an idea," He turned to Knuckles, and said, "If you would be so kind Knuckles to stop doing whatever it is you are doing that is keeping Sonic tired, I would like to try an experiment."

"Huh?" Sonic didn't understand, but Knuckles nodded, and touched the Master Emerald behind them. The gem immediately stopped pulsing, and Sonic found the fatigue and the dizzy spell that kept him from getting up and running simply gone.

Sonic turned, looked first at the Master Emerald, and then at Knuckles. "You were using the Master Emerald to drain me of energy?"

"Just a little, I didn't want you running off on me before Espio got here," Knuckles grumbled. Espio nodded then offered his hand to Sonic.

Not sure what to expect Sonic took the chameleon's hand, and allowed him to lead him down the alter steps. Once in the grass Espio sat down indicating that Sonic should do the same. Once seated in front of him, Espio took up both of Sonic's hands again. "Now this may feel odd, but don't fight it. You must look directly at me, and merely allow events to proceed. If you feel you need to close your eyes you may do so, but don't pull your hands away. Are you ready?"

Still puzzled Sonic nodded, and looked him in the eyes. Instantly a deep calm settled over him. Espio's eyes reminded him of the yellow Chaos emerald. Their light just bore into him with no hint of impatience.

_Relax allow your thoughts to flow._ He felt more than heard those words, and suddenly found it hard to keep his eyes open. It felt like being on the edge of sleep. Images were passing through his mind about the last few days, but they did not appear in order, and he found it harder and harder to follow along.

_Calm, close your eyes if you feel better. Everything is going fine._

He just couldn't keep his eyes open. They drooped closed, and he found himself in a strange dream of fast moving memories. Some were very recent, but some were from years and years ago that didn't connect with what they talked about.

_You don't need to make the connections. I do. Just relax and let the memories flow._

Though some of the memories were about battles, most of them were good, and Sonic just let them move through his mind without worrying about them. When Espio dropped his hands he wasn't sure what to think, but then he felt the chameleon place his hand on his head, and he felt his friend's thoughts within his mind.

_Everything is fine Sonic. Just rest._

Since the last time he felt this good was this morning after his run, Sonic sat there content to listen to the nearby waterfall, and the breeze in the trees.

_Well that was interesting,_ Espio finally said after a long pause.

Not quite wanting to give up the calm Sonic just answered him automatically. "What do you mean?" He asked.

_I was aware of your sensitivity to the Chaos Emeralds, but you have a sensitivity to Life Energies as well._

"Well their kind of related," Sonic said. He never thought about how he did stuff, he just did it. He knew that when he was young his elders were always trying to figure him out though. He'd hear a bunch of terms like Chaos Energies, and Life Energies, but he didn't understand it all.

_Children who have not been taught that such things are impossible are most open to such abilities, but you most definitely have a sixth sense, and it is through that you are hearing Cosmo's spirit._

"Espio stop telling me to be quiet, and tell me what's going on!" Knuckles voice sounded harsh to Sonic's ears. He opened his eyes to see Knuckles and Rouge standing there glaring at the chameleon impatiently.

Espio glared right back at Knuckles then looked directly at Sonic, and smirked. _Knuckles doesn't do patient well does he?_ He said silently.

Sonic looked directly at Espio. His mouth never moved. "I can hear you," he said cautiously "but you didn't say anything?"

"What?" Knuckles asked.

Espio nodded. _You are sensitive to the energies of living things, and I am making an effort to project my thoughts. It requires focus and discipline, but as with many things, it appears to come easy for you._

Rouge closed her eyes momentarily, and when she opened them again she was looking at Espio directly. "You're using some kind of telepathy aren't you?" She asked, "and Sonic can hear you." At the questioning expressions from the three males she shrugged, and said, "Comes with being a bat. We can sense energies like that, but I couldn't hear what you were saying."

"You weren't meant to," Espio said. "I have studied the disciplines of the mind for many years, and I could see the natural untrained talent within Sonic. Like I said, children are most often open to such abilities until their elders tell them it is impossible. You're sensitivity to ring and chaos energies allowed you to remain open to life energies."

"So Cream and I are hearing Cosmo?" Sonic asked. "She's in the tree?"

"I wouldn't know that unless I saw the tree itself, but you all knew Cosmo better than me, so you would be better able to tell. My recommendation would be to ask the tree directly."

"Ask the tree," Knuckles deadpanned.

Espio shrugged. "If that is where the projections are coming from."

Sonic nodded. "I'm sure I heard her voice coming from the tree. I started hearing stuff the day we transplanted it outside."

Espio nodded. "I'll come with you."

"Fine," Rouge said. "You boys go and have fun. This little bat is going back to bed."

Sonic winced. Rouge usually slept the morning away, and woke up in the late afternoons. He opened his mouth to apologize when she turned around, and said, "That's two you owe me Blue boy, and if I hear you breaking Mach one again today It's gonna be three"

Sonic laughed relieved he wasn't going crazy. "You got it!" He said. "Thanks Rouge."

"I'm staying right here," Knuckles said. "I probably can't hear her anyway if she is in that tree."

"Suit yourself," Sonic said. He knew it would take a major disaster for Knuckles to separate himself from the Master Emerald. "I'll tell Cosmo you said hi." With that he sped off just slow enough for Espio to keep up.

Coming Soon Chapter 4 Cosmo

Remembering what Espio told him, though, he closed his eyes and forced himself to calm down. Then he opened his eyes and placed his right hand gently on the trunk of the tree. _Cosmo, _he asked, _is it really you?_


	4. Cosmo

A Seedrian Grows on Mobius

By Kellie Fay

Disclaimer: Sonic and co belong to SEGA,Team Sonic, and 4 Kids

Please! Doesn't anyone like this story enough to review it?

Chapter 4 Cosmo

"Thanks for helping me out, Espio," Sonic said while they raced together through the jungle. "I was starting to think I was losing it."

"Understandable," Espio answered. "And as I said before with your abilities madness is something to be feared."

Sonic nodded not answering. His little panic run through the jungle did quite a bit of damage. He knew that if he ever really lost it he could hurt a lot of people.

In no time at all they found themselves on the edge of the village. Together they saw Amy with Tails in his workshop, but Sonic made sure the pair didn't see him. Nobody else seemed to be around.

"I really don't want an audience for this," Sonic whispered to Espio. "Can you send them on a wild goose chase or something?"

The chameleon nodded then locked eyes briefly with Sonic to communicate via thoughts. _Focus and calm your mind. Think of your thoughts as sound, and direct them as you would speech. If someone is receptive they will hear you._

Sonic nodded, and tried to speak the way Espio did. _Got it,_ he said, and was rewarded with a nod from him. Then Espio moved to encounter Amy and Tails.

Both seemed glad to see him. "Espio, have you seen Sonic? I haven't seen him since this morning. He left here a little upset," Amy told him.

Tails glanced up at Amy. From his hiding place Sonic smiled. Tails knew better. A Sonic that was breaking the sound barrier for no reason, was a Sonic more than a little upset.

"I saw Sonic earlier with Knuckles and Rouge," Espio said smoothly, not lying. "He said something about having an important errand near the South Coast." Okay that was a lie, and meant to make Amy head over there.

Amy did not disappoint. "Come on Tails," Amy said grabbing the little fox by his arm, and dragging him to his plane.

"But Amy!" Tails protested.

"Save it," she ordered. She plopped Tails in the pilot seat of the X Tornado. "I'm going to find Sonic and make him feel better and you're going to help me. Got it?"

Tails sighed. He knew better than to argue with Amy in that mood. He fired up the plane, and the two of them flew away.

Once sure they were far away Sonic came out of hiding. "Thanks, Espio," he said. Espio nodded, and together they walked behind Tails' workshop where the little sapling grew.

Walking towards the little tree, Sonic wasn't sure if it was his own apprehension or that of someone else he felt. Remembering what Espio told him, though, he closed his eyes and forced himself to calm down. Then he opened his eyes, and placed his right hand gently on the trunk of the tree. _Cosmo, _he asked, _is it really you?_

A plethora of emotions threatened to overwhelm him. Regret, she had caused the fight between Cream and Amy. She knew it was her presence and actions that caused Sonic to become upset. She didn't mean to frighten him so badly. She didn't want Cream and Amy to fight either. Was Tails going to be afraid if he ever found out about her too?

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Sonic said out loud, putting his hands to his head. He settled his mind, and tried it Espio's way again. _Cosmo, not so much! I'm still getting used to this._ The storm of unhappy emotions died down, and he tried again. _I was just worried that I was losing my mind. Are you really in there?_

The next emotions that came over him felt gentler. Yes it was her. She wasn't in the tree she _was_ the tree. It was simply another level of existence for her. As long as any of her seeds grew she was with them in spirit. It was difficult for her to communicate with them, but she felt the effort was worth it. _Amy, and Tails only hear me in their dreams. Cream can hear me all the time. I wasn't sure if you could hear me but you came when I needed your help with Tails._

_I didn't know I could do this either,_ Sonic explained. _Espio helped me. Do you want me to tell the others you're here?_

Uncertainty was his answer. She didn't mean to cause the quarrel with Cream and Amy, and she didn't know how Tails would react to her new form. She loved him dearly, but she didn't know if telling Tails would do more harm than good.

Sonic understood. _I'll take care of it Cosmo. I'll try to take care of Amy too. Don't worry. At least we can talk now, and I'll know I'm not going crazy._

He meant it as a joke, but he instantly felt Cosmo's regret for the scare he had before. _It's okay Cosmo. Everything is going to be just fine._

Sonic opened his eyes, and turned to look at Espio. The Chameleon opened his own eyes, and smiled at Sonic. "I won't tell anyone," he said simply, "but if you need confirmation of this fact…" Espio trailed off, but Sonic understood.

"I'll have a long talk with Amy later, and try to make her understand, but I may need you to explain it to her." Sonic said relaxing. "Right now I have to go have a talk with Cream, and tell her she's right."

Espio nodded. "I was happy to be of help." He said. He nodded once to Sonic and once to Cosmo before leaving.

Sonic gave Cosmo's tree a smile and nod to before he zipped off to Vanilla's house.

Coming Soon: Chapter 5 Cream vs Amy

"Rouge, Think fast!" He said with a grin. She caught the small sac easily and smiled when she saw the contents.

"My my, They're not emeralds, but they're lovely. I should do you favors more often." Rouge said tucking the bag away.

Amy glared again at Rouge obviously jealous. "What's the big idea giving her jewelry?" She demanded.

Sonic ignored her ire. "It's just some raw stones. I owed her a favor, and on that note. Amy, you'd better sit down. You are not going to believe this."

. . .

"You're crazy! All of you!"


	5. Cream vs Amy

A Seedrian Grows on Mobius

By Kellie Fay

Disclaimer: Sonic and co belong to SEGA, and Team Sonic.

Come on! This is almost done! Won't somebody please review?

Chapter 5 Cream vs Amy

Instead of knocking on the front door, and answering a lot of questions he didn't want to answer, Sonic jumped up to the second floor into Cream's room. Cream and Cheese were sitting together at her table drawing, but Sonic could tell the little rabbit and her chao were very unhappy.

"Hey Cream," Sonic said cheerfully. Cream spun around in her seat and jumped up to hug Sonic along with Cheese.

"Oh Sonic I'm so glad to see you. I'm sorry I upset you so much."

Sonic returned the hug, and pat the young girl on the back. "You didn't upset me Cream. I kind of scared myself. I didn't understand why I was hearing Cosmo before."

Through her tears Cream smiled. "You can hear Cosmo too? Then you know now?"

"I think I always knew," Sonic explained. "I just didn't understand."

"But now you do, and everything is going to be all right now. Even though Cosmo is a tree she's beautiful, and once we tell everybody-"

"Hold on Cream!" He said trying not to laugh. Sonic knew he had to be serious about this or she wouldn't listen. "I don't think we should tell everyone just yet. Tails wouldn't understand for one thing."

Cream looked confused now. "But Tails has been so unhappy about Cosmo. I thought he'd feel better if he knew she was all right."

"But she's not the same Cream. Here, but different might upset Tails just as much as not being here at all."

Sonic wasn't sure the little rabbit understood, but suddenly she perked up one ear, and seemed to be listening to something. Curious Sonic closed his eyes, and tried to listen the way Espio showed him to. What he felt was a confirmation of what he just said. Cosmo did try to reach Tails, but could only succeed in his dreams. Once he woke up he couldn't remember the dreams. Cosmo wasn't sure why but she thought Tails needed more time to heal something inside of him.

"Cosmo said that I should listen to you, that Tails needs to learn how to hear her on his own, and I should keep her a secret."

Sonic nodded and gave Cream another hug. "But you can talk to me about her Cream, And Espio if you want. He knows about her too. I'll keep Amy off your back until I can explain things to her. Okay?"

Cream smiled. "Does that mean Amy won't be mad at me anymore?"

"She'd better not be," Sonic said with a grin. "I gotta go now before Amy finds me. I'll talk to her, but it's gonna be when I say. Okay Cream?"

Cream smiled. "Okay Sonic."

Sonic slipped back out Cream's bedroom window, and slipped into Amy's house to leave a quick note.

Sorry you missed me. Need to talk to you tomorrow at three by the Master Emerald. I'll explain there.

S.

P.S. No this is NOT a date!

The next day Sonic made sure to be hard to find. He felt bad for ditching Tails, but he didn't want Amy to find him before three. He spent the day running errands. He got Espio and Knuckles some of their favorite fruits to thank them for helping him. He also took a detour to the Mystic Caves to pick up some amethyst, and garnet stones for Rouge. He got back just in time to see Amy scowling at Rouge, with Espio, and Knuckles watching amused.

"Hey guys," he said casually. He tossed the bag up to Rouge. "Rouge, Think fast!" He said with a grin. She caught the small sac easily and smiled when she saw the contents.

"My my, They're not emeralds, but they're lovely. I should do you favors more often." Rouge said tucking the bag away.

Amy glared again at Rouge obviously jealous. "What's the big idea giving her jewelry?" She demanded.

Sonic ignored her ire. "It's just some raw stones. I owed her a favor, and on that note. Amy you'd better sit down. You are not going to believe this."

. . .

"You're crazy! All of you!"

Sonic looked at Espio, and couldn't help but try that new silent communication again. _I'm beginning to think I should have left her out of the loop. If it wasn't for her arguing with Cream I would have._

Rouge laughed. "If we're so crazy how is it that Sonic and Espio can talk to each other, and you don't even here them?"

Amy looked at Rouge puzzled. "What are you talking about?"

Sonic looked up at Rouge puzzled. "You could hear us?" He asked.

Rouge ignored Amy's question, and look directly back at Sonic. "I don't hear the words, but I get the gist of what you're saying. The same goes for your little green friend. I swung by there last night while everyone was asleep. I can feel there is someone that's a part of the tree, I knew what she was saying, but I don't hear the words."

"That may improve with practice," Espio informed her.

Amy shook her head. "This is insane," she said. "I am not having this conversation."

Sonic shrugged. "Been there done that yesterday," he told her.

Knuckles tried not to smile. "Amy whether or not you can deal, it is what it is. Cosmo's soul is in that tree. That's all there is to it."

"So what do we do about it?" Amy asks.

"There is nothing to do," Espio told her calmly. "She is content in her new existence, and simply wishes to be a presence in our lives."

"We're just going to keep this between us." Sonic said. "Cosmo's not sure how Tails is going to take it, and he can't hear her when he's awake anyway. I just want you to promise to stop fighting with Cream, and keep a lid on this."

Amy sighed, and looked at her feet. "I guess I do owe Cream an apology. I just wish I could hear Cosmo too."

"You remember all the dreams you've had of Cosmo, don't you?" Sonic asked. "They weren't just dreams. She's really been talking to you."

"I guess," Amy said.

"I can instruct you how to receive Cosmo's communications," Espio said. "It will take some time but you can learn."

"Then it's settled," Sonic said satisfied. "Cosmo is fine. All we have to do is keep her tree happy and alive."

Amy agreed.


	6. Epilouge

Epilogue: The End or the Beginning?

If Tails knew what happened, he didn't question any of them. Amy and Cream made up, and Sonic knew that there were a few days when Tails went traveling that the two girls would picnic near the little sapling.

All in all, Sonic felt that everything was going to be fine, and they just all had to adjust to what Knuckles called their "new normal."

That worked for four months.

_There were hundreds maybe even thousands of these creatures attacking the human troops throughout the city. A sickly rust colored dust filled the air with a sour decay. He didn't know what they were but he knew deep within him they were evil. _

_Then he saw the leader taller than the others with a pair of curved horns, and three piercing sickly blood colored eyes. There was something both repulsive and compulsive about this being. It felt like the kind of evil that could spread like wildfire corrupting all it came in contact with. He looked up, and knew he beheld a being of such intense power that a part of you instantly wanted for some unknown reason to submit to it._

"_Find the seven Chaos Emeralds and bring them to me as promised."_

_Sonic! SONIC! WAKE UP NOW!_

Sonic bolted up in his bed, and tried desperately to control his heart beat and breathing. _What the hell kind of dream…_

_Sonic!_ Cosmo's mind voice cut across his thoughts like a knife. _Sonic, you have to go to the human world and save Shadow now! _

Still half asleep Sonic tried to make sense of what Cosmo was saying. "Huh? What? Shadow?"

_You have to go save him!_ Cosmo insisted again. _Or else Black Doom will corrupt him, and turn him into a servant of darkness._

Sonic still wasn't sure how she knew, but he trusted Cosmo, and he knew one thing. If they didn't save Shadow, one of the most powerful beings in two worlds would become evil. "Okay Cosmo," he said still trying to catch his breath. "How do we do this?"

[[INSERT SHADOW THE HEDGEGHOG GAME HERE!]]

P. S. And Yes I mean that! After the Shadow the Hedgehog Game you can read my story "Moving On"


End file.
